The Baby Secret
by LabyrinthDavidBowieWildcats30
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are graduating from college in two weeks. Two life alternating things happen to Troy and Gabriella before they graduate from college. (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and Gabriella were on their way back to the apartment. A few minutes later they arrived back at their apartment and parked the car. They got out of the car and grabbed their stuff, before locking it up. They went up to their apartment and went inside it. They went to the living room and sat down to do their home work. An hour later they had finish their homework and were now doing some making out on the couch. Troy and Gabriella got up from the couch and went to their bedroom. They continued their make out session in the bedroom. They made love twice, before taking a nap together.

Two hours later they woke up from their nap and made love again. They got up and put their clothes back on. They left their bedroom and went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. They decide to have a pizza for dinner. So Troy called the pizza place and ordered the pizza. Troy hung the phone up and told his girlfriend that their pizza was on the way. Gabriella said to her boyfriend that she could not believe that they would be graduating from college in two weeks. Troy told his girlfriend that he could not believe it either.

Troy paid the pizza delivery guy and took the pizza from him. Troy shut the door and took the pizza to the kitchen. Gabriella got two plates out of the cupboard and sat them down on the table. They dished their pizza up and started eating their dinner. Troy kept looking at his girlfriend while he was eating his pizza. Gabriella looked up and saw that her boyfriend was looking at her. Gabriella asked her boyfriend why he was looking at her. Troy told his girlfriend that he loves looking at her. They finished eating their pizza and took their plates to the kitchen. Gabriella washed the plates, while her boyfriend put the left over pizza in the refrigerator.

Gabriella had finished washing the plates and put them in the dish rack to dry. She drain the water out of the sink and dried her hands. Troy went over to his girlfriend and gave her another kiss on the lips. They went to the living room to watch a movie together. Two hours later they finished watching the second movie and took it out. Troy turn the dvd player off and put the tv back on regular tv. Troy shut the tv off for the night. Gabriella went to their bedroom and got ready for bed. Troy made sure the door was locked and then shut the lights off. Troy went to the bedroom and saw his girlfriend already in bed. Troy stripped down to his boxer briefs and got in to the bed.

Troy pulled his girlfriend close and she snuggled in to him. Troy placed a kiss on his girlfriend's head and went to sleep for the night. The next morning Gabriella woke up before her boyfriend and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Gabriella had finished throwing up and so she flush the toilet. Gabriella got up and went to the sink to brush her teeth. Gabriella went back to the bed and laid back down next to her boyfriend. Gabriella had just got relax, when she felt like she had to throw up and so she got back up. Gabriella ran to the bathroom to throw up some more.

Troy woke up not long after his girlfriend and notice that she was not in bed with him. Troy got up and went to the bathroom. Troy saw his girlfriend throwing up and went over to her. Troy held his girlfriends hair back and rubbed her back. Gabriella had finished throwing up and flushed the toilet. Troy help his girlfriend to the sink and she brushed her teeth again. Troy helped his girlfriend back the bed. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she does not know why she is throwing up. Troy told his girlfriend that she could have the flu.

Troy laid back down with his girlfriend on the bed. Gabriella snuggled in to her boyfriend and went back to sleep. Troy looked down at his girlfriend and saw that she had fallen back to sleep. Troy knew he had to get ready for his 10:30 am class. So he moved a way from his girlfriend quietly and got up to get dressed for the day. He left the bedroom and went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat, before he left for his 10:30 am class. Troy finished eating his breakfast and went to check on his girlfriend, before he left for class. He did not want to leave his girlfriend, but he knew that he needed to get to class. So he grabbed his stuff and left the apartment.

Troy went to his car and got in it. He pulled a way from the apartment and was on his way to Berkley. A few minutes later he arrived at the college and parked his car. He got out of the car and grabbed his stuff, before locking it up. Troy hope his girlfriend would be okey alone in the apartment. Troy got to his morning class on time and went to take his seat. Troy saw the teacher come in to the room and class was starting. Troy hope that he would be able to pay attention in class. So he got threw his class and then went back to his car.

Troy put his stuff in the backseat of his car. He got in the car and headed back to the apartment. A few minutes later he arrived at the apartment and parked his car. He got out of the car and grabbed his stuff, before locking it up. Troy went up to the apartment and went inside it. Gabriella saw her boyfriend come into the apartment and so she went over to him. Troy saw his girlfriend come over to him. He open his arms to his girlfriend and she walked in to them. Troy asked his girlfriend how she was feeling. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was feeling a lot better. Troy told his girlfriend that he had two more classes to go to and then he will be home for the rest of the day with her.

Please Review!

A/N This is a new story and it will have at least 12 chapters or more. The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella finding out they are having a baby together. Also in the next chapter you will find out what Troy and Gabriella's friends have been up too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy went to his last two classes and then went home. He could not wait to see his girlfriend. A few minutes later Troy had arrived back home and parked his car. He got out of his car and locked it up. He went up to the house and went inside it. Troy went to the kitchen and saw his girlfriend making dinner for them. He went up behind her and put his arms around her. Gabriella smiled and turn around in his arms. They shared a kiss on the lips and then pulled a way. Troy asked his girlfriend what she was making for dinner. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was making pot roast with potatoes and carrots for dinner. Troy told his girlfriend that it sounded good.

So Gabriella had finished making dinner. They sat down to eat their dinner together. A few minutes later they had finished eating their dinner. Troy told his girlfriend that he would wash the dishes. Gabriella thanked her boyfriend for washing the dishes for her. Gabriella went to the living room to relax for a while. Gabriella still could not figure out why she had been sick in the last few mornings, but was find in the afternoon and at night. Gabriella decided that she would go see a doctor the next day if she was still feeling sick in the morning. So she turned the tv on to see what was on. Troy finished the last of the dishes and put them in the dish rack to dry.

Troy left the kitchen and went to the living room. Gabriella saw her boyfriend come in to the living room. Gabriella told her boyfriend that there was nothing on. Troy asked his girlfriend if she wanted to watch a movie. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would like to watch a movie with him. So Troy turn the tv back on and also put the dvd player on too. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to watch the movie Fast And The Furious 7. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was find with them watching the movie Fast And The Furious 7. So Troy put the movie in and went back over to his girlfriend. He sad down next to his girlfriend and started the movie. Half way through the movie,they were now laying on the couch cuddling in each others arms.

Two hours later they had finish watching the movie. They had put the movie away and shut the dvd player off. Gabriella got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to get another bottle of water. Troy put the tv back on regular tv and shut it off for the night. Gabriella came out of the kitchen and went upstairs to their bedroom. Troy check to make sure all the doors and windows were locked, before going upstairs to the bedroom. Gabriella put her pajama's on and got in to the bed. Gabriella took a drink of her water and then set her water bottle down on her night stand.

Troy went to the kitchen and got himself a bottle of water too. Troy then left the kitchen and went upstairs to their bedroom. Troy enter the bedroom and saw his girlfriend already in the bed. Troy took a drink of his water and then sat his water down on the night stand too. Troy strip down to his boxer briefs and got in to the bed with his girlfriend. Troy gave his girlfriend a kiss on the lips. Troy and his girlfriend ended up making love,before going to sleep in each other's arms for the night.

The next morning Gabriella woke up and ran to the bathroom to throw up. She finish throwing up and flush the toilet. Gabriella went over to sink and brushed her teeth. Gabriella left the bathroom and went down stairs to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. Gabriella then called and made appointment to see the doctor. She went back upstairs and back in to the bedroom. Gabriella picked out the clothes she was going to wear for that day. Gabriella then went to take a quick shower. Gabriella finish her shower and got dressed for the day.

Gabriella saw that her boyfriend was still sleeping and so she left the bedroom. Gabriella went back down stairs and to the kitchen to get her bottle of water. Gabriella was still feeling sick to her stomach and she left the kitchen. Gabriella went to the living room and sat down on the couch. She turn the tv on and found a movie to watch. Gabriella laid down on the couch and watch the movie she had found on the tv.

Mean while Troy woke up and notice that his girlfriend was not in bed with him. So he got out of bed and went to take a shower. He finish his shower and got dressed for the day. Troy left the bedroom and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Troy ate a bowl of cereal for breakfast. He finished eating his breakfast and put his bowl in the sink to be washed later. Troy grabbed a bottle of water and then left the kitchen. Troy went to the living room and saw his girlfriend laying on the couch. He went over to his girlfriend and asked her how she was feeling.

Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was not feeling well right now. She also told her boyfriend that she has made appointment to see the doctor. Troy asked his girlfriend what time her doctor's appointment was at. Gabriella told her boyfriend that her appointment was at 11am. So Troy looking at the time and saw that it was 10:24am. Gabriella went back to watching the rest of the movie on the tv. Troy told his girlfriend that they will need to leave soon.

Gabriella turn the tv off and went to get her purse. Troy made sure he had the house key, before they left the house. Troy and his girlfriend left the house and locked it up. They went to the car and got in to it. Troy pulled out of the drive way and they were now on the way to the hospital. A few minutes later they had arrived at the hospital and parked the car. Troy shut the car off and they got out of it. Troy locked the car up and then went over to his girlfriend. Troy took his girlfriend's hand in to his. They walked in to the hospital and up to the front desk. Gabriella told the nurse that she was there for the doctor's appointment. So Gabriella signed her name in and they went to sit down in the waiting room.

A few minutes later the nurse called her name. They followed the nurse to the examining room and the nurse got Gabriella's weight and stuff. Gabriella then sat on the examining table to wait for the doctor. The nurse told them that the doctor would be with them shortly. Troy asked his girlfriend how she was doing. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was doing okey. A few minutes later the doctor came in to the room. The doctor asked Gabriella why she had come to see her. Gabriella told the doctor that she has been throwing up in the mornings, but is fine in the afternoon and at night. Gabriella also told the doctor she had been feeling a little bit dizzy too. The doctor asked Gabriella when she had her last period. Gabriella told her doctor that she was not sure when her last period was.

The doctor first checked Gabriella over and did not see any thing wrong with her. The doctor then gave Gabriella a pregnancy test and a cup to pee in. Gabriella went to the bathroom and peed in the cup. She also took the pregnancy test that the doctor gave her. She came back out of the bathroom and gave her doctor the cup with the pee in it. Gabriella also gave her doctor the pregnancy test too. The doctor told Gabriella that she might know why she has been feeling sick and throwing up in the mornings only.

The doctor looked at the pregnancy test and saw that it was positive. Then the nurse gave the doctor the results from the pee that was in the cup. The results were the same as the pregnancy test. The doctor told Gabriella that she is pregnant. Gabriella and her boyfriend were in shock to learn that she is pregnant. The doctor had the nurse get the sonogram machine. Gabriella looked at her boyfriend and saw a smile appear on his face. Troy gave Gabriella a quick kiss on the lips. The nurse came back in the room with the sonogram machine. The doctor turn the sonogram machine on to warm up. The doctor asked Gabriella to lay down and pull her shirt up.

So Gabriella laid down and pulled her shirt up. Troy held his girlfriend's hand and kiss it too. The doctor told Gabriella that the gel might be cold. The doctor put the gel on Gabriella's flat tummy and then took the wand a cross it. The doctor told Gabriella that she was a month and half pregnant. The doctor told Troy and his girlfriend when their baby was due. The doctor went to print out four of the sonogram pictures for them. The doctor gave Gabriella the vitamins that she needs to take. The doctor gave them the sonogram pictures and told them she would see them next month.

So they left the exam room and made the next doctor's appointment for next month. They left the hospital and went to their car. Troy unlocked the car and they got in to it. Troy and his girlfriend left the hospital parking lot. Troy asked his girlfriend if she want eat out or at home. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she wanted to go get some lunch and take it back home. So they went to get some lunch and then went back home to eat it. Troy parked his car and turned it off. They got out of the car and grabbed the food, before locking it up. They went up to the house and unlocked the door. They went in to their house and shut the door. They took the food to the kitchen and dished it up. They sat down at the dining room table and ate their lunch.

Please Review!

A/N The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella telling their parents and friends about them having a baby together.


	3. Author's Note

**Author Note**

Sorry this not a new chapter.

This story is on hiatus.

I am dealing with major writer's block for this story.

I am putting this story on hold for now.

It will be a while before this story will get a new chapter posted on it.

Please continue to be patient.


End file.
